Going To The Chapel
by devilshomie
Summary: Just a cute Flaritza Wedding AU because I don't care what anyone says they're soulmates. Please read and review


_**AN: Ugh God I haven't written anything in so long. Writer's block is a bitch not only that but I've been catching up on the new season of OITNB. Anyways I felt like writing a cute Flaritza fic. This is just something to help me get back into the swing of things. So anyways I hope you enjoy and as always read and review**_

* * *

She was nervous about the proposal, absolutely terrified would be the more accurate feeling but after their weekend getaway to Cony Island she just knew in her heart that this was the right thing to do.

Flaca was never one for romance. None of her relationships prior to Ian were ever serious enough for it. Maritza played it off but Flaca would often catch her gushing over those romance movies that she was forced to watch.

"Why can't you be more romantic like that white guy?" Maritza whined threading their fingers together

"Babe he's basically threatening to commit suicide if she doesn't go out with him. I mean if someone did that to me I'd think he was a serial killer"

"Wait you're saying that if I was a serial killer you wouldn't date me?" she teased

Flaca chuckled before kissing her on the cheek. Quiet moments like this were what she looked forward to the most. Her new job working at La Rica's was demanding and time consuming so moments where she and Maritza could just relax were much appreciated.

It was the last day of their vacation. Juliana was staying with her aunt for the weekend and as much as she loved her daughter Maritza needed a break from parenting every now and then. She felt like a little kid again at Cony Island. Memories flooded in of her and her mother riding on all of the rides and eating cotton candy.

The amusement park was closing and it was getting late. Maritza sighed contently in Flaca's jacket and snuggled into her as they walked. It was a perfect evening however she couldn't help but notice how nervous her girlfriend was acting.

"Everything okay, Flaca you seem a little quiet?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just the weather, New York weather is bullshit you know?"

"Well I could give you your jacket back. It would help with the cold" Maritza teased and Flaca smiled a bit before shaking her head no.

"You'd get sick, shorter people have weaker metabolisms"

"That is not true and if it were then taller people can get concussions easier from bumping their tall heads into things."

They both giggled and that was one of the things that Flaca loved about Maritza. Occasionally they'd get into arguments on who was supposed to do the dishes or how to parent Juliana (Flaca was always a bit more lenient with her then Maritza) but in minutes so after they would be laughing their heads off.

They had stopped at an ice cream shop and by this point Flaca's heart was beating a mile a minute. The box in her back pocket felt heavier than before and her palms were sweating. She was even more scared then that time she and her cousin snuck out after her curfew to go to a Linkin Park concert.

"Do you remember where this is?" Maritza looked at her a bit puzzled before a wide grin spread on her face

"Yeah this is where you took me on our first date after I got out, they had those two for one ice cream specials"

Flaca stepped closer to her and took both of her hands.

"You make me so happy Maritza more then you'll ever know"

Maritza's puzzled look continued as she tried to piece together what was going on.

Flaca pulled out the small velvet box she kept in her back pocket and knelt down in front of her and Maritza gasped in surprised, tears soon brimming in her eyes. The ring was small and had a blue sapphire inside of it. Flaca had scrimped and saved every penny. She had been working like a dog in order to afford it.

"So I know that we haven't really talked about marriage all that much and we're both really young but honestly Maritza I can't imagine my life without you and Juliana and I just-" Her speech was cut short when her now fiancée kissed her

Flaca pulled back pleased but confused.

"Wow babe your make up looks really messed up from this angle. So what's up are we getting married or not?"

Maritza laughed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Yes you idiot you didn't even need to ask. My answer is yes although we are not playing The Smiths"

"That is debatable" Flaca said before pulling her fiancée into a hug.

"I love you now let's go get ice cream"

Feeling absolutely elated the two lovebirds carried on with their night. When they arrived home Juliana was tucked away in her bed but woken up due to the excitement of Maritza's sister. A small little girl with messy hair and pink pajamas crawled out into the living room.

"Mommy what's going on?" she asked sleepily and Maritza put her on her lap and kissed her.

"Juliana, honey how would you feel about your mommy being married to Flaca?" That woke the little munchkin up and a wide grin spread across her face

"Does this mean that Flaca gets to stay here for forever?"

Flaca giggled and nodded resulting in Juliana hugging her tight.

"Yeah that means I can eat all of the sweets I want" She exclaimed causing all three of them to laugh. Today felt surreal for the two of them, Flaca had to practically beg for Maritza to go to sleep due to how excited she was. It was a day that neither of them would forget in a long time


End file.
